Home Screen
Home screen is the first place you'll see after you log in and enter the game, There are note for UIs in this page. 1. Player Level ''' This is your current Level, Your Character's Level can't be exceed your Player Level. and when your Player Level up, You'll recovery your Stamina equal to your current level's Stamina cap. (Ex. If your current Stamina is 30 then you're level up and your next level's Stamina cap are 35. You will end up having 65/35 Stamina.) '''2. EXP This is your current Exp you have, When your Exp reach max limit, Player Level will be up. If you reached the Level Cap and your Exp reach the cap, All of Player Exp you recieved by Missions will be converted into Dungeon Coins. 3. Stamina This is your current Stamina and Maximum Stamina you can have by natural recovery. 1 Stamina will be recovered every 6 minutes. You can use Jewels to instantly refill your Stamina by 120, This can be done for 30 times daily and the cost will increasing each time you do so. Your Stamina will NOT exceed 999 even if you refill it by Jewels. ※Note that you can tap the Exp/Stamina bar to see how much Player Exp you have/Player Exp required to Level Up and Countdown before 1 Stamina are recovered. 4. Mana This is your current Mana that you have, Mana is the main currency of the game. It's used mainly for Upgrading your Characters and Purchase Item in Shop. 5. Jewels This is your current Jewels that you have, Jewels is the premium currency of the game. It's used to Roll Gacha, Refill Stamina, Purchase Mana and much more. 6. Main Screen Buttons These are buttons used to customize your Homescreen, There are 1. Swap Display Tap to Switch between 3* CG or 2* Sprite, Note that the Homescreen lines for each Art are different. 2. Change Display Characters Tap to Selecting which Characters you want to show at the Homescreen. You can scroll through the characters you set by pressing the arrows on the middle left and right of your screen. 3. Change View Tap to Change your screen to Vertical to see your current character's art in Vertical Mode, Tap again to return to Horizontal Mode. 4. Hide UIs Tap to Hide all of Homescreen UIs to fully see your current character's art. 7. Event Banner(s) This is the Banner(s) for Current/Upcoming Events, Tap there to go to Event's Main Page. 8. Campaign This is the information for Current Campaign, including Type of Campaign and Time left before the next Campaign are coming. 9. Others Banners This is the Banner that will show Current Pickup Gacha,Jewel Shop Menu,Priconne Comic and Clan Battle if it's on. 10. Shop You can enter Shop from here, Shop is where you can use your Mana,Coins and Secret Stone to brought Items. 11. Clan You can enter Clan Menu from here, Clan is where you can chat with other Clan Members, Requested for Equipment, and Set your Support Character for Dungeon and Clan Battle/Luna Tower. 12. Annoucement You can see the Update Log,News and Annoucements from here. 13. Missions You can see the list of Missions and Claim your Missions reward here 14. Presents You can received Items that you get from Daily Login, Battle/Princess Arena Reward, Event Drawbox and Others Reward from here. 15. My Page Tap to return to Homescreen if you're in the other pages 16. Characters Tap to go to the Characters Screen. You can enchants your characters here. 17. Story Tap to go to the Story Screen. You can read the Main/Character/Guild/Extra/Event Story from here. 18. Quest Tap to go to the Quest Screen. You can access to Main Quest/Exploration/Dungeon/Sacrad Ruins Investigation/Clan Battle/Battle Arena and Princess Arena from here. 19. Guildhouse Tap to go to the Guildhouse. You can receive the Stamina/Exp Potions/Skip Tickets/Mana, give the Character's Gift and Change the BGM for Homescreen here. You can also use Rupies earned from Quest/Missions to Decorate your guildhouse, Upgrade your Resource Generators and Purchase the new BGMs. 20. Gacha Tap to go to Gacha Screen. You can use your Jewels to roll the Gacha for Recruit New Characters and/or obtain Secret Stones here. You can also roll the Normal Gacha for free twice per day for Equipments and Memory Pieces. 21. Menu Tap to go to Menu Screen, You can setting the game, checking Items you currently have, Enter the Jewel Shop, See the Unlocked CGs and Videos, Set your Profiles and Favorite Character.